I'm older that you think
by whovian the girl
Summary: OMG I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! anyways. grumpy scotsman is gone SO SAD but i had to to make this new guy. so read on and be nice. OR I FEED U TO MY SAVAGE CHERRY PRISONERS OF WAR! pls dont ask which war. its pretty embarrasing... T cus im a scardey Dalek
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is a fic where the Doctor regenerates all by himself in the TARDIS… OR SO HE THINKS. a little girl was running from bad dudes on the street (shes about 9 or 10) and needed help. She ran into a Police Box. What better a place than the police? She happened to run into the Doctor right as the regen started (This is the newest doctor MEANING AFTER CAPALDI so by my count this is the 14th doctor not the 13th) anyway, she knows some how that she is in a safe place and hugs the doctor while he is regenerating (from grumpy scotsman to something new.) but her contact changes things in more ways than u think! REMINDER: bold means im talking or something like that **_italics are for thoughts and comments readers gave that were helpful_ **and DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who but I WILL MOVE TO ENGLAND IF IT MEANS I CAN BE A COMPANION! ok sorry for the exclamation but LET DA SHTORY BEGINSSSS!**

When the last of the golden energy had subsided the new Doctor fell forward on his knees. Leaning on the strange girl to get up, he stood to examine his new body. he put his hands out in front of him. To his obvious surprise all he saw was the sleeves of his shirt. "Oh, no. No. Am I...?" He turned around to check his suspicions. The console was at his eye height. The Doctor groaned and shuffled to the stairs, nearly tripping over the now huge legs of his pants. The little girl, afraid, ran into the depths of the TARDIS. The Doctor looked up as the door closed. Before his stood another girl. She was dressed all in blue and her eyes were a beautiful gold. She looked about 10 and absolutely was **not** the girl under the console. "Well, you very well can't call me Sexy, now can you?" she grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOW. you can guess who that second girl is. one problem. console too high!**

"You also need new pants." the TARDIS said, nodding to his formerly comfortable pants. He looked down and pulled them back up, feeling his face turn red. "Now your face matches your hair!" She laughed. "I also would like a name, seeing as I might be like this for a while. Do **NOT** even think of calling me Annabelle." The Doctor gasped and reached up to pull his hair in front of his eyes, confirming that it was ginger. A whimper came from underneath the console and both the Doctor and Raine **(they are still telepathically connected and decided on a name in their heads)** looked at her in surprise. He stomped up to her, ready to ask her why the hell she had run in his TARDIS when she stood up. She looked down at him. Like, literally had to look DOWN at him. He rubbed his face in an attempt to find out his apparent age. "How old am- No, how old do I look?" the Doctor inquired. The girl's face went all weird trying to get his question then she answered, "You look like you're eight or nine… But I just saw you turn into a kid. I'm so confused!" The Doctor sighed and summed it up for her, telling her that he was a Time LOrd from the planet Gallifrey. "Who's that then?" she asked, pointing towards the TARDIS/Raine. Raine opened her mouth to speak but the Doctor cut her off. "This is a living manifestation of my ship, the ship you're in and _**SOMEONE**_ needs to lower the console!"

After much arguments about whose height the console should be adjusted to the Doctor ran around, pulling levers and smirking at Raine. She still got her payback though, because he still hadn't changed out of his black outfit. WHOMP! He got a high five from the floor. "You- you ARGH!" he yelled, sitting up. Angrily he pulled his pants leg out from underneath her foot. "That's it! We are going to get some clothes that I can fit!" He turned to the other girl. "I have two questions for you. Well, really three. One, what is your name. Two, do you know where I can get some clothes, and Three, how the bloody hell did you even get in here?!" The girl took a step back and then spoke in a very clear voice, "My name is Maya, you can go to my place; I've got extras and you left your door open. Also, please don't talk to me like that. It's rude." Maya smiled as his mouth gaped open like a fish. The Doctor shook his head and rushed to the controls. "I need your address and the date."

Later the Doctor walked back into his TARDIS, clothed in a t-shirts and shorts and his face was extremely red. "Nothing fits me!" he wailed, keeping one hand on his shorts and reaching for the TARDIS door handle. "Maybe you could try letting go of your pants first…" Raine said sarcastically. The Doctor sighed and let go of his pants, thankful for his overly large t-shirt.

**FOR NOW THATS IT SIRGIGGLES idk wut to call u online so yeah...**


End file.
